Two Crazed Teenage Fangirls and A Captain
by NirvanaWhore13
Summary: This is my view on Steph's butwhyistherumalwaysgone story. Mostly about us being sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean, and also about defending ourselves against other forces while trying to figure out how to get back into our time.


"Like what you see?" Jack asked cockily.  
I was slightly taken aback, and came up with the quickest response that I could think of.   
"Actually...yes, I wouldn't mind–" Nikki cut me off quickly, with an obvious look of irritation, and I quit. I did not feel like pissing her off, at this moment, because my mind was utterly confused. "Never mind..." I murmered, and as I strutted past Jack, I said softly "We'll talk later..."

"So who are you exactly?" Jack asked. He was leaning against the side of his cabin, and he looked extremely attractive to me...I enjoyed the bad-boy types, they were always fun.  
"My name is Shayla...that's all you need to know." I loved how my voice sounded...so seductive and mysterious. It always got that way when I was working on one of my little scemes.  
"My name is Jack Sparrow. I'm captain of this 'ere boat, the Black Pearl." His Old English accent was very...perfect, so natural...but of course, he was a pirate, it had to be.  
"Oh, I know that...I've heard many stories of your little...adventures..." I said silkily, moving closer to him, inviting physical contact...but he was too much of a gentleman. He took a small step backward, a bit fearful of my intent and my boldness. He was now against the cabin door, trapped. I could hear his breath, and it was becoming a bit faster...oh, yes, I was quite the huntress. I gave him one of my charming little smiles and backed off a bit.  
I glanced around to find where Nikki was. Of course, sitting near the sea with a book when she could have been having fun with one of the crew members. But no, she had to go all virgin-y and avoid contact with the male species. I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jack. He looked a bit concerned, probably because my eyes had flashed a look of great sadness, as they always did when I found things I could not change...   
"Nothing, nothing...just thinking..." I knew that I sounded sad, and I did not want him, of any other guy to find that I felt sadness as much as anyone. I brightened up with "You never did tell me what was in here, Jack..." I gestured to the cabin, knowing full well that it was the captain's quarters.  
"Aye, that is where I stay. Ya ever been inside one of them?" He asked me softly. He was being the bold one now. Oh well, I would go along with this, after all, I was the one that had initiated it.  
"No I haven't...yet..." I told him. "I would enjoy seeing the inside of one though..."  
"Well, come with me, then, love. Ah'll show ya around it." I took his arm and walked in. There was one huge bed in the middle, a beautifully crafted writing desk off to the side, and knowing Jack, kegs of what was probably beer. Indeed, it was alchohol, wine to be precise. Some of the finest, Jack explained.  
"So where did you come from?" I knew that this was coming. Ever since Nikki had put a bit of a damper on my lie, I hadn't had a chance to explain to Jack that we had probably find some sort of glitch in time and were trasported back in time. No way in hell he'd believe that anyway.  
"We have came from a country that is far from where we are now. It is a country that is rarely traveled to, and a destination that many cannot find...that is all I will say of it." My words were something of a riddle, but it was also the truest of truths.  
"Ya don't wear clothes t'all like what usually see the wimmen in." Jack said casually, lifting the sleeve of my sweatshirt to examine it further. I laughed at him, he had no idea how far off he was  
"I'm not like the women you know, Jack, if you haven't noticed." With that, I casually stripped off my sweatshirt to reveal the tight black tanktop underneath it. His eyes widened. He'd never seen a "lady" act like this, I was sure. To add to the effect, I kissed him full on the lips. It took around three seconds for him to respond, and when he did, he kissed me as hard as I was kissing him. I was the one who broke off. "Nikki must be getting worried...let's go out and see what she is doing."  
It was obvious Jack wanted to stay. He looked at the quilted bed, and at me, and back to the bed again. "But why? She don't need our help wit' anythin."  
"I know, I know, but nontheless...I have to speak to her," I told him. "Don't worry, we'll finish where we left off, later.." With that, I turned and left the room. As expected, he followed me.  
When we came out on the deck of the Pearl, Nikki was humming what sounded like country. I inwardly cringed. Suddenly I felt something around my waist...I had very catlike reflexes, and I had the irritation level of a pregnant cobra...I swung around, nails out, ready to inflict serious damage. Unfortunantly, the person that got the blunt of it was Jack, although I didn't hurt him enough to do anything very bad, but I did draw blood. I, annoyed at myself, turned and stalked away, to sit on the bow of the ship and feel the saltwater mist.

A while later, approximately an hour and a half, I saw something very suspicious in the distance. It was another ship! This one was a naval ship. Gray-brown and large, it seemed to loom in the distance. Worried, I climbed back onto the deck to find Jack.  
When I found him, he was attempting to get back into my good favor. It did not suit him well.  
"Jack we have a problem. There is a ship out that way, and I have a feeling that it's not gonna bode well for either, the Black Pearl or them."  
"Ah well, we cin let the crew 'andle it. They know what they're doin'." This annoyed me. This annoyed me greatly. He was supposed to be captain, not the goddamn crew!  
"Listen, I am sorry about when I scratched you or whatever, but don't ever come up behind me like that again! You need to quit acting like you are dead to the world! We have a problem here!" I yelled at him. I had a feeling that my rejection played a large part in this whole avoidance of the fight thing.  
"Ah've never been rejected before...only by Elizabeth..." Jack mumbled. At the mention of her name, I bristled.  
"Oh get over it! I am going to fight...Captain!" I said with scorn. "You'll either be beside me, or hiding under the bed like a damn pansy, got it!" I snarled. Grabbing the weapons that I could get my hands on, whick included a dagger, sword and pistol, I moved to the deck, waiting.  
A bit later, as I knew it would, the naval ship began to ambush ours. It threw over ladder things onto the Black Pearl and many, many men began to climb aboard. This was my time to fight!  
The dark night shadows above us began to rain. Lightning crashed in the distance, and the electricity started to stir my blood. The thunder, in which I was always before fearful of, murmered angrily above. I was all the beast I had ever wanted to be! The primal energy of the lullaby rocking ship aroused my lust for blood and conquest, and the storm made my senses keener. I was the God of this ship.  
The first man that approached me, sword in hand, approached with caution. His wariness would do nothing to save him now! I felt my sword jar as it drove deep into his stomach, and I pulled it out with an insane type of glee. Blood stained the deck.  
I felt arms around my waist, holding me back, while another man laughed at my faked attempts to escape. He was in front of me, attempting to rip off my clothes. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him close, and then with all the force I could muster, slashing his throat with my dagger. The one that held me, or tried to, had no chance. I had located my sword and took a swipe at his legs. Surprisingly, he jumped, and I only nicked him. He fell to the ground, in pain, and that was his greatest mistake. I stabbed downward, right through his throat. I laughed, enjoying the rough, gurgling noises he tried to make.  
I knew instinctively that someone was trying to sneak up on me. Another man, of course. This one I took by the hair and pulled close. "Say hello to Satan for me!" I snarled in his face, wolf-like and utterly bestial. With those words, I kissed him deeply and bit the inside of his mouth so he could taste his own blood before he died. I stabbed him in the crotch. He screamed and went overboard.  
I saw some of Jack's crew members being killed. A tiny morsel of fear crept into me. I could die here! But then again . . . it is I that is the most suicidal of all the people that I know...  
I brushed away the thought, and began to fight again. When I snuck up behind a man, I had him impaled on the end of my sword. I flung him around, catching another man in the stomach. They both said hello and goodbye to their world at the mercy of my beautiful dagger. I kept on my killing spree, loving the sound of the waves crashing against the fire-filled naval ship, the sweet screams of my captive former invaders, soon to meet their maker in Hell...I loved the scent of blood that was mixed with resurrecting rain, the lovely smell of fear from the violent men, that knew they could not beat me at their own game...The sights were something I enjoyed more than anything else, me being a very visual person and all...the sight of their pain made my heart skip, I swear...the ultimate turn on (keep in mind, I haven't actually killed anyone, and I prly wouldn't enjoy it this much, lol).

When there was no one behind me, no one to the side, and no one in front, I relaxed a bit. I could still hear shuttering gasps of the men I had so violently and fatally wounded...but there were no more frightened yells. Was everyone dead! I moved fast, climbing across the ladder to the naval ship and entering on unknown territory. Fire was everywhere, and flames burst to the sides of me. I could sense danger...

Moving along even faster, now in the naval ship's captain's quarters, I saw a box...it was a gray trunk. It looked large, and important, because it was battered and half hidden. It also had a keyhole on it. Of course, with my luck, there was no key to be found anywhere near it. I looked around, trying to figure out where the key would have been, if not with the owner of the trunk. Let's see...there was an old mattress, with yellow stains, and dirty green blankets piled atop of it...there was the wooden frame that it sat on, there was a kerosene lamp and a half broken down desk that it sat on. That was about it. Suddenly, I realized where most "smart" 21st century people hide their stuff...under the mattress! I checked...felt around...farther...farther...and found a key shaped object! "Score!" I yelled, then I quieted down, in case the trunk's owner was near. I placed the key in the hole, and it fit perfectly. I opened the trunk...and there was nothing inside! What the fuck? I thought to myself, and then another thought came to me. A fake bottom...I messed with the trunk's black velevet lined bottom, and sure enough, it came up. What was in there though, although not half bad, was still pretty boring. It was a ring. A beautiful ring, hand crafted silver enterwined with gold, and an onyx stone in the center surrounded by rubies and amethyst...but still a ring. I put it on my marraige finger, figuring it would be a nice little accessory with my other two, both of which matched it in gems. That was kind of...weird, but I thought no more about it.

When I left the captain's cabin, I noticed that the fire had spread even farther, almost consuming the ladder that I had to use to cross onto the _Black Pearl_. I wasn't in any danger though, at least not from fire, because I loved fire. It danced, therefore it was beautiful and I respected it. Fire lived. Fire made me into me. The fire was ready to devour a huge box of red liquid in glass bottles. Wine! I could not let Fire devour Wine, so I lunged for a bottle of wine, and with a "Cheers to you, and to all a good night!" I opened it and drank half of it as I was weaving across the ladder to Jack's ship.

When I got back to the ship, we did a type of old-school role call, and I found out that we had 23 out of thirty men left. Not half bad...of course, Nikki, being the shy anti-social not-fighter that she is, was still alive, and Jack, being the fiery personality that he is, was still alive as well. The death count was 48, counting our seven men, and I had killed thirteen of our enemies. Being the morbid person that I am, I stole a gray cloak each for Nikki and I to wear to cover up our...unusual...clothing, and helped the rest of the crew toss away the dead bodies of the men. I also made Jack accept a cloak as well, telling him that it was a token of our very first adventure together, to which he replied, "And hopefully we'll 'ave many more then!" I agreed. I also showed him the ring...it seemed to be more important than I had first taken it for, but he wouldn't tell me why, and then Nikki came out on deck, and I muttered to Jack to keep the ring for now and explain later to me.


End file.
